Jade was young once too
by Iloveanimex
Summary: A little two-shot starting with Jade as a blond, colour wearing girl, and developing into how Jade met Beck and finally how the two fell in love. This is my first and possibly only victorious story, so please R&R.


**Tori: Hey y'all. Tori here, coming in from Hollywood arts!**

 **Cat: Ahah, omg we are in written form! Written I tell you!**

 **Jade: Yeah, how comes she gets to do the intro?**

 **Tori: Because our shows called victorious, and you can't spell victorious without Tori.**

 **Cat: My brother had a cat called Tori. You know, before the turtle... Shes dead now.**

 ***Silence***

 **Cat: Haha, cat called Tori...**

 **Danielle (I am Danielle, the writer): Someone has to ask her...**

 **Beck: How did Tori die?**

 **Jade: Well this conversation just got interesting...**

 **Cat: Well I would tell you but I can't.**

 **Robbie: Ok, but why can't you tell us**

 **Rex: Because shes scared the story will make you wet the bed again**

 **Robbie: That was one time!**

 **Cat: I can't tell you because YOU HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER FIRST! HAHA**

 **Andre: And on that note, Danielle does not have the rights to victorious, so just sit back and relax**

 **Danielle: Wish I owned Beck though...**

 **Jade: I will cut you...**

* * *

10 years before

A beautifully aged lady, with white hair and the sweetest smile she could muster, walked towards her grand-child. Her heart full of love, and the faintest scent of vanilla made her the favourite relative of one Jade West. Jade stopped the rope swing that was suspended from an oak tree as old as the house. The garden they were in was full of flowers her grandma grew. After retirement, her nanny had taken up gardening and baking, and spent as much time with her family as possible.

Jades boots slid to a stop on the grass, and her blond hair came to a halt, before being teased by the gentle breeze. Jade stood, fixing her blue flowery dress, before running to her grandma, and enveloping her into a hug.

"Dear, you didn't have to stop playing on my account" Her grandmother assured, returning the hug and squeezing Jade affectionately.

"I didn't have to, I wanted to" Jade smiled, her voice soft. Her grandmothers smile softened, and she took Jades hand, before leading her to the house.

The house itself had the same vanilla smell, and looked like any stereotypical nans house. Flower curtains, plush cream carpet, fabric sofa, but paired with a glass table with fruit and cookies placed on separate trays, separated by a small vase with flowers. Her grandma changed the flowers every few days depending on her mood. Yesterday she picked rosses. Jade confessed that she simply adored rosses because it was a symbol of love.

"Make yourself at home, I will make us some tea" Her grandmother suggested, sitting Jade on the sofa, handed her a cookie and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you nana" Jade beamed, leaning back till her feat dangled above the floor.

"You are so beautiful Jade" Nana called, preparing the tea in the most delicate looking tea-cups. "Why don't you go back to school sweetie, you are too cute to be kept locked away like this"

"Nana, you know the other kids are mean to me, I don't ever want to go back, I want to stay here with you!" Jade cried, her body tense as she thought of memories of the aforementioned bulling.

"That's what kids do then they are jealous"

Jade huffed, her cheeks red. "Nana you are only saying that because you have to"

"Jade, honey-cone, I say this because I love you. I would never lie to you" Nana set the tea on the table, and sat next to Jade, before cupping her hands in her own. "You are beautiful, and you are smart and you can do anything you put your mind to. You have your whole life in-front of you. Do not throw all that away because of anyone else...

 **5 years later (five years ago from now)**

* * *

 **Jade: Ok quickly, what even is this?**

 **Danielle: What do you mean?**

 **Jade: Its garbage! No one would ever believe I was blond, or nice-**

 **Beck: She's right, she isn't nice.**

 **Jade: WHAT?!**

 **Danielle: Yeah I can control him, now NO MORE INTERUPTIONS! Or I will kick you out!**

 **Jade: STOP CONTROLLING MY BOYFRIEND *Starts fading* or I will ripe out your spinal-cord and shove it- *disappears***

 **Danielle: Yikes... On with the story!**

* * *

 **5 years later (five years ago from now)**

"Mom, can you stop!" Jade yelled, swatting at her mothers hand as she tried fixing her child's clothes. "For crying out load, I'm not wearing that!"

"But Jade you used to love that dress, why wont you wear it for mommy?" Her mother asked, the smell of smoke coming off her clothes.

"I don't even want to go, and you can't make me!" Jade shouted, ripping the pink dress from her mothers arms and throwing it across the room, tears in her eyes. Her mother smiled sadly.

"Please sweetie, she would want to see you in this dress" And her mothers smile became too strained, and her lip quivered and tears sprang to her face.

"I don't want to see Nana, she lied to me! She said she would never abandon me but she did! Like Dad did!" And with that, Jade pushed past her mother, and ran up the stairs. The slightest nudge sent her mother to her knees, her black silk skirt spilling out around her, still smelling of smoke but looking beautiful.

When Nana died, Jade took the news the worst. Her Nana was the one who understood her the most, and she supported Jade when no one else could...

So Jade did the only thing she could thing to do.

* * *

 **Cat: What she do? What she do?!**

 **Tori: I think she was just about to tell us before you interrupted.**

 **Danielle: *Eats a handful of Bibble* Can you please be quite while I tell the story?**

 **Cat: Wha-What are you eating?**

 **Danielle: Bibble-**

 **Cat: BIBBLE!**

 **Everyone else: No bibble!**

 **Cat: BUT I NEED IT! *Tackles me and takes the bibble, before running out of the studio***

 **Danielle: OWWW!**

 **Beck: Well that happened...**

 **Andre: Just tell the story...**

* * *

So Jade pulled out her savings, and the next day she snuck out. Her mother had slept most of the night, and so wouldn't wake for hours.

When her mother woke however, Jade had transformed.

Gone was her blond waved, and in its place was short, black hair. Matched with a black dress and eyeliner.

"Why?" Jades Mother asked, biting her lip, her eyebrows narrowed.

"I like me like this" Jade answered. "I am applying for Hollywood arts when I'm older, and I am going to get in, and no one is allowed to stop me anymore"

"I love you sweetie, I wont stop you" Jades mother promised, nodding trying not to well up.

"I love you too mom" Jade's lip twitched. "No more crying ok, for the both of us" And the two hugged.

 **3 years later (2 years ago from now)**

"I'm finally here..." Jade whispered, walking on campus for the very first time.

"Freshman!" A boy yelled, poking Jades cheek.

"Poke me one more time and I will break your finger" Jade promised, glaring at the boy.

"Woah, I don't want no trouble" The boy laughed, backing off and putting his hands up.

"Then run" Jade ordered, taking out her scissors. The boys laughing grin dropped and he did as he was told.

"The first day of a new school, how you feeling Beck" Andre asked as the two walked past Jade. Beck flashed Jade a smile, and Jade went on to cut the tips off the section of hair she was holding.

"She's cute" Beck whispered when Jade was out of ear-shot.

"You mean the girl with the scissors?" Andre questioned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, don't you think so?" Beck asked, flashing Jade a smile.

"I think she's scary" Andre admitted. "Why can't you think someone none armed is cute?"

*Gets no reply*

"What about little red, she's pretty?" Andre asked, gesturing to a overly excited girl, who practically bounded across the hallway in a big poufy skirt and red hair.

"Lets go say hi" Beck suggested, walking towards Jade, who had her eyebrow raised, and a scowl.

"If you are friends with that lowlife, start running" Jade threatened, meaning the guy who pocked her, and holding her scissors like a deadly weapon.

"Ahh, hell no, I'm out!" Andre said, attempting to flee only to be held in place by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't" Beck assured, pulling him back, before addressing Jade. "We don't know that guy, we are first years too"

"Oh" Jade shrugged, before putting back her blade. "Then do you know where 'Spyco-witze'-"

"Sikowitz" Beck corrected, shrugging at Jades unspoken question 'what kind of name is that?'.

"Yeah, we have him next too" Andre nodded.

"Why don't you come with us?" Beck offered, and Jade muttered a 'sure'. "I'm Beck by the way, and this is Andre.

"Jade" the aforementioned Jade, introduced.

* * *

 **Cat: BIBBLE! *Runs in with an empty tin* AHHH!**

 **Robbie: She ate that entire tin in ten minutes?**

 **Cat: *Tackles Robbie* GIVE ME MORE BIBBLE!**

 **Rex: Get this crazy chick off me!**

 **Cat: THE CAT CALLED TORI DIED BECAUSE HE RAN IT OVER WITH HIS CAR! REVIEW SO I GET BIBBLE!**


End file.
